Ponder
by mj0621
Summary: Isane ponders about the mysteries around her captain, Unohana Retsu. Slight spoilers about Bleach ch. 520 and KenUno if you squint.


**Ponder**

**By:** mj0621

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, if I did, things would be canon and such XD

**Rating:** T to be safe?

**Pairing:** SLIGHT KenUno in the end, but only if you squint

**Genre:** General mostly (slight humor and hinted KenUno romance?)

**Spoilers:** Slight implied stuff from Bleach's chapter 520 in the end.

**Author's Notes:** These are just some headcanon/assumptions stuff I have about Unohana for a while now from when I first saw her and decided she was my favorite captain during The Rescue arc up to the recent development about her as a character (final arc). I figured she'd always be a badass. Anyway, a shout out to thecylongirl 'cause she's been fangirling KenUno with me, putting up with my craziness and writing my first KenUno fic with me. I love her, she's my Isane LOL

* * *

Everybody was intimidated by Unohana Retsu. Her lieutenant Kotetsu Isane never blamed them, for she knew more than they did about her captain. She could only imagine how other would really act if they found out these things.

She knew why her captain rarely showed skin. It hid her scars from old battles years ago. Some never healed, and some, she refused to restore to normal. She assumed it was her captain's reminder to herself about the past.

The reason why captain Unohana had her hair in a unique style was to cover scars by her collarbone and neck. She never knew the story behind it, but she figured it has something to do with her captain's dark history.

The tall lieutenant also learned that her captain does not like the feeling the weight of her own sword. It might have been because she had used it too frequently and it brought heavy emotions. After that revelation, she always offered to carry it for her, and surprisingly, she'd let her do so.

In addition, her captain hated fighting and conflict. Why? She shrugged her shoulder. It might be something about having too much of something before? A certain glare and slight sign of annoyance showed too much, but also too little about this.

The elegant captain admitted that she does not like bland food. Without saying much, it was implied that long time ago, that was all she ate. Isane just nodded and made sure her captain had strong flavored meals every day.

Moments when Isane would wake up from a nightmare from the dreadful fishcake dreams and other… eccentric nightmares, she would find captain Unohana sitting by the deck sipping tea. Maybe, she was not the only one having bad dreams. Memories? Worries? Haunted by the past? She'd rather not ask. She was too preoccupied with her own issues.

Occasionally, her captain would ask Isane if she could help with her own physicals to submit it to the First along with the other captains' reports. That was when she discovered that her captain's reiatsu was powerful… more powerful than the other captains. Her fumbling hands shook as she assessed Unohana's levels. The fourth division captain controlled her overwhelming reiatsu to a point that you barely get pressured with it, let alone feel it. This alone was amazing, she thought. This was more than just being a "captain". This was due to a lot of battles and training. As a medic, she knew there was something… different about her captain's reiatsu, but never spoke nor asked about it.

Lately, she's been noticing that the dreaded eleventh division captain has been harassing her. Not about healing, not because her division was "weak", but she thinks it was something about a battle and/or training. This confused the silver haired lieutenant. What was she missing, and when did the two captains even spent time with each other?

She shuddered in fear and worry.

Was there something going on with the two captains that she didn't know? THOSE two? Soul Society will be in chaos and will-

Isane wanted more time to ponder, but a certain pink haired lieutenant jumped towards her and squealed something about how she was hungry and wanted sweets.

End.

* * *

Frankly, I wanted to torture Isane with hilarious things, but I guess that can wait in another fic XD Time for me to work on the last chapter of my collab fic with my Isane :3 Thanks for reading. Reviews please? :D (Who woulda thought my first posted fic outside ShunNao would be Isane's POV instead of KenUno and IchiRuki :P )


End file.
